


Thank you Mother Nature

by miikeyboy



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikeyboy/pseuds/miikeyboy
Summary: “Come on (Y/N)!! It’s snowing!! Let’s go play in it!” You were awoken by your younger brother, (B/N), jumping on your bed. You opened your eyes and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes.





	Thank you Mother Nature

“Come on (Y/N)!! It’s snowing!! Let’s go play in it!” You were awoken by your younger brother, (B/N), jumping on your bed. You opened your eyes and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes. “What? Snow? In New York? I can’t believe it!” You grumbled at (B/N) and gently pushed the young boy off your bed. “Mommy said that David and Les are going to come over so Les and I can play.” He said quickly before rushing out of your room. You jerked up and jumped out of bed. “And you decided that was the last thing you were going to tell me?!” You called out to him and started to get dressed.

After getting dressed in a warm dress, you walked down the stairs to find the Jacobs sitting in the living room with your mother and father. Mr. and Mrs. Jacob had cups in their hands while their son sat awkwardly next to them. David Jacobs was his name but you preferred to call him Davey, finding it to fit him nicely. "Good morning Miss (Y/N). Please join us.“ Mrs. Jacobs said when you entered the room. You gave a quick smile before setting yourself down in your normal chair.

Next to the window but on the left side because the right side had a draft and was the colder side. The chair was next to the couch where the Jacobs were placed. You smiled at Davey, who was the closest to your chair. Grabbed a cup off the table, you filled it up with the tea that was placed on the coffee table.

"So, David, how is your education coming along?” Your father asked Davey and the boy looked up from his lap. “Very well, sir,” Davey said and his mother gasped. “Well? He’s doing excellent in school! His teachers want to move him up to another grade level he’s so good.” As his mother praised him, Davey’s face grew redder. You knew that he didn’t like being overly praised so you set your cup down and stood up. “It was lovely seeing you, Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs but Davey, would you like to go to the study with me?” You calmly held your hand out for him to take. Davey stood and grabbed your hand. You led him through your house to the study.

You opened the door to the study and gently pushed Davey inside. You and Davey had a strange relationship, meaning you could never define your relationship. You guys kissed before but neither of you wanted to talk about it. Once the door closed, Davey turned to you and grabbed your hand, “Thank you for getting me out of there. It was quite uncomfortable.” You nodded and released his hand and going over to the small bookshelf. “So….” You said grabbing a book and looking back at him. “So….” He repeated, crossing the room to stand next to you. Your eyes traveled across the page, reading the words.

Davey put his hand on the book and pushed it out of your hand. “Hey…..we need to talk about the kiss. You and I both know that there is something going between us.” Davey took a breath and you looked at him. The two of you looked at each other. You rolled your eyes. “No, you’re wrong….there’s nothing going on Davey.” You argued and he grabbed your arm, keeping you in your place. He put the book away and grabbed both your arms, forcing you to look at him. “You’re lying….please…just tell me you’re lying to me.” He sounded desperate. You wanted to tell him you were but you couldn’t. For some reason, you couldn’t bring yourself to tell him how you felt.

The room fell silent with tension as the two of you stared at each other. You two started to lean in towards each other when suddenly there was a knock on the door. You two jumped away from each other and you smoothed out your dress. “(Y/N)? Davey? Do you guys want to come outside and play in the snow with us?” You heard Les say from outside of the room. You went and opened up the door to find (B/N) and Les all bundled up in winter gear. “Sure dear. Can you give us a minute to get all bundled up?” You smiled at the two boys as they giggled, running off.

Turning to him, you looked at Davey before walking out of the room. You both got bundled up and met up with (B/N) and Les. You started to run around with the two young boys while Davey just stood watching. You grabbed a bunch of snow and created a decent snowball before throwing it at Davey. The snowball hit his chest and Les and (B/N) started giggling. Davey looked at you shocked before grabbing some snow. “Davey…no…NO!” You gasped as the snowball hit you. “You’re so on Jacobs!” You shouted.

Soon, a full-on snowball fight started between the two of you while Les and (B/N) ran around. “That’s it (L/N)!” Davey shouted before he tackled you to the ground. The two of you laughed as you lied on the ground. You soon realized that Davey was still on top of you, both arms on either side of your head. You two looked at each other again. But it felt different from when you were in the study. It felt like the world was slowing down. The snow was falling around the two of you. It felt….different. “Hey, Davey?” You whispered and he smiled. “Yeah?” You quickly wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled his face down to meet yours. Your lips fit together perfectly. It was almost like they were made to be together.

You heard cheering and clapping and you pulled away from each other. You saw Les and (B/N) hugging and cheering. “What are you two laughing about?” Davey shouted at them and Les hugged (B/N), “me and (B/N) are gonna be brothers!” Davey started blushing and stuttering. “Then why don’t you go tell mommy and daddy the good news?” You smiled at your younger brother. Davey helped you up as the boys ran inside.

“Why don’t we go and tell them the good news then?” Davey smiled and held his arm out and you took it, kissing his cheek. “Why don’t we?” You both smiled and walked into the house to tell your parents what they’ve been waiting to hear since you meet Davey.


End file.
